User talk:Ultimate Vegito 13
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon Ball Updates Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ultimate Vegito 13 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Super Gogeta 1234 (Talk) 02:39, November 6, 2011 Where are you? Hey, it's me, Super Gogeta 1234. I was going to tell you what to work on. #You can be an Admin. #There is a Gogeta page. #I want you to create a Vegito page. #I want you to create another Club page. Club The Club is called the Z-Ninjas. But just forget about the Club pages, for now. So, are you going to join the Club? HAVE PATIENCE I'm doing about 1,000,000 things right now. Can you hold on? Profile Hey, Ultimate Vegito 13, can you edit your profile so the people that go to this Wiki will be able to know about us. For an example, visit my profile: Super Gogeta 1234. Okay, fine. I'll edit the Home Page. And can you stop calling me "Boss?" And you can call me Gogeta or Super Gogeta. Okay, 4 things: #Super Gogeta is equal to Super Vegito #Gogeta is stronger in his SSJ4 form. #I have to edit the home page, now. #Can you make a Kamehameha page? call me Gogeta or Super Gogeta. Yes, I have another Wiki. It's not as good as this Wiki, but if you still want to join, be my guest. It's called Dragon Ball Series Wiki. ... I can't change that because: #I didn't do that #I don't know how to #I would, but this computer does not have Microsoft Powerpoint 2010 That IS what I'm doing but I keep having to respond to messages and look at edits. Go on Wiki chat. I'm 14. LOL I'm 1 year older that you. You wanna join my wiki http://thedragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 20:40, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Dude, when are you going to edit on my wiki. 20:35, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat Yes, you can become a Bureaucrat, if you keep contributing to my Wiki like you have deen this whole time. SERIOUSLY?! Hey, Vegito! We NEED to talk! #ARE YOU SERIOUS?! YOU'RE DOING THIS JUST TO HAVE MORE EDITS THAN ME?! #IT'S NOT LIKE I CAN STOP HIM FROM BEING A BUREAUCRAT BECAUSE I CAN'T CHANGE IT!!! Sorry about getting angry. It's just that my mom has REALLY BEEN GETTING ON MY NERVES. THEY ARE GREAT, OKAY??? Favorites *I liked the Vegito theme the most. *I liked the "Strongest Warrior in the Whole Universe!" Bagde. Wiki I added something to the Wiki Home Page! Come and see! Also, I thought you said to NOT make anymore pages until we remove all the links. I also have a list of stuff to do on the Wiki: *You and Me: Remove the links on the Wiki pages *Me: Make some more pages about the Z-Ninjas Club *You: Make some more pages about Broly's moves. Pages on the Wiki Okay, I have an idea. There's this thing on the Help Wiki. Here's a Link: Community Spotlights, but we need 200 pages. So, I don't know what you would prefer. Yeah, I made those, why? He's a Fanon character, get it? Fanon characters to Fanon badges? What do you mean? #It is important #No one goes on the Z-Ninjas anymore! #How do you think I feel when you're not here? I have to make pages alone, too. GO ON CHAT SO WE CAN TALK!!! #I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME BOSS #YOU WILL FIND OUT WHEN YOU GO ON CHAT Z Ninjas You have to be a Player Card Editor. You have to contribute to the Club a certain amount of times. If you want to become a Player Card Editor, for now you have to train in the: Hyperbolic Time Chamber. ARE YOUR EARS WORKING?! ARE YOU DEAF? I SAID "FOR NOW." UNLESS YOU DON'T WANT TO BE A PLAYER CARD EDITOR? ... Use that as your player card. Yes we do have attacks and we fight by going on DB Updates Chat and then you can challenge them. CHALLENGE!!!! are you for realzlez?, if so i accept!!!! wFighting (Z-Ninjas) I don't have a lot of Fighting/Training areas, yet. But for now, the 2 that I have are: Hyberbolic Time Chamber and the: South City. I'm going to make more over the weekend, okay? How do you think I feel? I've had enough of life! First, school isn't working out for me, the Wiki isn't working out, either. And I can't even remember most things anymore because of school. --Super Gogeta will KILL YOU!!! 03:02, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ... Okay, I'm REALLY getting tired of your attitude so, CAN YOU PLEASE STOP? Look on the Home Page for the Chatango. --Super Gogeta will KILL YOU!!! 03:57, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Did you REALLY just call me a tool? -- Supreme Vegito 08:28, November 23, 2011 (UTC) you are a cool guy Yo vegito, thanks for congratulating me, I just wanted to follow in Super Gogetas footsteps, but when I saw your page I had a change. Both of you have inspired me to edit till there is no tommorow(especialy after you got the 3000th edit) Thanks for all you have done. You are quite a cool guy :-) see ya soon! Dude i got ur message, i got blocked and lost my status. it is horribre. thanks for your concern :-) (i noticed that u r on my pages every once and a while thnks for that!!!) GogetaRules 00:37, November 29, 2011 (UTC) nice wiki ALL RIGHT!!! due that wiki is awsome. i seeu changed ur name there, but who cares, i would love to use my "editing powers" lol, to help u out. c ya on that wiki. ill help as much as i can. :-) GR